injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Robin (Damian Wayne)/Injustice Comic
Year One Robin first appears after having been bested in a sparring match against Nightwing in the Batcave. When Nightwing points out he lost because he was going for a lethal attack instead of just trying to cripple him, Damian responds by tossing one of his batons at Dick's head. Nightwing is saved by a timely intervention from Superman. Damian is flustered by Superman's sudden appearance, and Superman asks if Batman is in. When Nightwing confirms he is at his computer, Damian interjects that his father has been, "Broodier then usual." Superman merely responds that his father is the master of brooding. As Superman makes his way further down into the cave, Damian thanks him for killing the Joker, pointing out how much safer Gotham feels with him gone. Superman ignores Damian and asks Dick and him to leave so that he may speak privately with Batman. Damian is seen with Dick watching Superman and Batman as the two argue. Damian reappears alongside his father and Nightwing, watching Superman's broadcast of his intentions to remove the super-villains from Arkham Asylum. While Batman and Nightwing scramble to the Bat-Plane to meet Superman at the asylum and prevent his plans, Damian refuses. His father orders him to follow but Damian replies, "So long as we're flying to Arkham to help Superman burn it to the ground." Batman and Nightwing leave without an angry Damian who calls his father self-righteous and arrogant. Later, at Arkham, Batman and Nightwing confront Superman and Wonder Woman who reveal they had anticipated their arrival thanks to Damian, who stands between the two having chosen to side with Superman over his own father, affirming he knew they would "Stand with the monsters," but that Bruce and Dick should be no trouble for the League. Nightwing asks what Damian is doing and the young Robin responds that he is bringing criminals to justice and that he is standing by Superman, Cyborg and Wonder Woman while pointing out that Dick and his own father are standing by criminals like Killer Croc and Calendar Man. Damian is quiet after this, only watching as the killer Zsasz and Mad Hatter are taken away after Cyborg opens their cells. But when he tries to open the Riddler's, Batman activates a virus he had uploaded into Cyborg, incapacitating him. As Cyborg lies on the ground writhing in pain, Damian looks to his father and asks incredulously, "What the hell is wrong with you??" Nightwing intervenes and deactivates the virus, trying to calm everyone down, though it doesn't work as Cyborg moves to attack Batman but is stopped by Green Arrow. Just then Harley Quinn announces her presence and releases all the inmates to attack the heroes. The Asylum suddenly begins shaking as Solomon Grundy bursts from the floor under the heroes. Though Robin sees him, he is snatched by his head into one of Grundy's huge hands and dragged underground despite Arrow, Wonder Woman and Superman's combined attacks. Damian's father can do nothing to help him as he is pulled underground, with Wonder Woman, Superman and Nightwing following after them. Robin is held easily by Solomon Grundy despite his struggles but he is freed before Grundy can crush his skull by Superman who uses his heat vision to cut off the hand that was holding him. Nightwing then pries the huge fingers off of Damian, allowing the younger Robin to catch his breath. When Dick asks if he is ok, Damian snaps that he was fine and had it under control. Dick teases him about lulling the monster into a false sense of security by "Putting your head in his fist." Just then Batman descends down before the two and asks his son if he is all right. Damian doesn't respond, only glowers as Nightwing answers for him. Batman then orders the two to return above and put the inmates back in their cells. When Damian protests that they're not going back to their cells, Batman snaps at him not to argue and Robin and Nightwing comply as Solomon Grundy rises back up. In the Asylum above, Damian furiously beats on the Riddler with his kali sticks while ranting, "I am so sick of all you. You think you deserve help?" As the Riddler helplessly falls over, Damian continues to beat him into submission while saying, "After everyone you've hurt. You think society owes you freaks anything?!" Nightwing tells him that's enough, but Damian glares at him and argues, "You're as bad as him! Superman is right. They don't deserve our protection!" When Nightwing reminds him that "Robin doesn't beat people once they're down" Damian snaps and screams, "You're not Robin anymore! Stop telling me what to do!" and throws one of his kali sticks at Dick when he has his back to him. Dick is struck on his temple and dazed, falling over and breaks his neck on a piece of rubble. Damian, confused, approaches Dick's body, calling to him, but becomes horrified when he gets no response. Moments later, Superman, Wonder Woman and his father rise out of the floor, with Superman calling an end to the riot. When Batman sees his son over Nightwing's body, Damian apologizes with tears running down his cheeks. Though he tries to protest, the horrified and outraged Batman screams at his own son before shoving him away from Dick's body. Superman offers Damian a comforting hand and his understanding as Damian brokenly whispers, "I didn't..." and leans on Wonder Woman as his father carries his older brother's body out of the Asylum and into the rainy night. Damian is seen with the rest of the Justice League, silently listening and observing to the League as they discuss his father's involvement with Hawkgirl's kidnapping before her sudden return. Damian observes the League as they argue amongst themselves before finally pointing how they're all playing into his father's hands. Damian then explains Batman's reasons for allowing Hawkgirl to return with his message, which would cause a rift to form between the League, thus making Hawkgirl a more useful weapon than anything else Batman could throw at them. Lex quickly confirms Damian's theory and suggests a press conference in Paris so the League can use a more diplomatic approach instead of forcing their peace on the world. Robin is with the rest of the League on the Watchtower where they witness the Parademons invade, but remains silent. After the invasion, Damian is with Cyborg and Green Lantern when Lobo rams his way through the Watchtower. The young man's life is saved thanks to Hal sealing the breached hull of the station. Damian is among the rest of the Justice League present as Lex Luthor presents the completed Kryptonian nanotech pill, with Damian not totally able to wrap his mind around on how it works, calling it a 'magic pill'. Though Lex tries to explain how it works, Damian still just calls it a 'magic pill' and Lex lampshades his disbelief by reminding him he's a space station filled with people who can move mountains. Sometime later, Damian snatches the sample pill and pockets it before using the Watchtower's teleporters to warp to Gotham City and heads to the Batcave. He apologizes to a display of Nightwing's costume before jumping in surprise when Alfred greets him. Alfred asks him if he received his letter and while Damian admits he did, Alfred then asks him if he planned on writing back and Damian admits he tried but it was not easy. Before the two can converse further, Damian's father returns and demands to know why he is there. Damian immediately decides to leave but Batman calls for him to stay after talking with Alfred and tells his son he wants to talk. Damian then angrily demands to know why his father left him at Arkham after Dick's death and insists that Superman is right and he is wrong but too full of himself to see that. Though Batman tells him it's not about him, Damian snaps that it is, ranting about his father's personal pain, tragedy and impossible standards. Alfred tries to calm Damian down with a comforting hand on his shoulder and urges him to hear his father out, but Damian is so angry he demands Alfred let him go before throwing him into the Batcomputer, shattering the monitor. Damian is shocked by his actions and desperately throws his enraged, advancing father away from himself, accidentally knocking over the giant penny in the cave. The penny threatens to crush Batman but Hawkgirl suddenly appears and catches the penny, and easily lowers it safely to the ground. Damian rushes over to Alfred, apologizing for striking him and begins to leave with Hawkgirl when she suggests they go but becomes confused when she complies to Batman's orders to stay. Damian suddenly wonders how she even knows where the Batcave is, and quickly puts together the evidence including the facts she was 'released' by his father to give the League his message and that she was the only one speaking out against the enhancement pill, coupled with her increased strength, Damian realizes 'Hawkgirl' isn't who she says she is and uses an incendiary grenade to expose Martian Manhunter's real form. In the confusion, Damian manages to get to a teleporter in the cave and warp back to the Watchtower. Damian has informed Wonder Woman of his father's actions and she lets the other members of the League know. Though the Flash is stunned by all this, calling it crazy and thinking Batman would never go that far, Damian is convinced it is exactly what he would do and tells the League none of them really know his father or the lengths he's gone to prepare against them, insisting his father will strike preemptively. Superman decides to strike first instead and prepares to broadcast Batman's actions and identity to the entire world, but the Watchtower suddenly goes offline. Though everyone panics at first, Superman insists they get Batman's identity out. Cyborg insists there is no way but Damian reminds him that he's a living computer and Luthor is the smartest man in the world before asking them how they can't put four words on the internet. Moments later, Damian's father's identity is revealed to the world and Wonder Woman straps him into a chair in the Watchtower before she and Superman push it down to Earth. Diana expresses pride for his bravery while Damian just says he refuses to be a coward like his father. Damian is with the rest of the Justice League as Superman announces his intentions to hunt down his father, now labeled a terrorist, before unveiling his growing army. Year Two Damian silently pays his respects to the departed Green Arrow before leaving. After the proximity alert goes off in the Watchtower, Damian tells Superman he has a 'visitor': Sinestro. After the seven month time skip, Robin is present on the Watchtower alongside Cyborg when he spots a fireball descending down on the Earth. When Damian asks what it is, Cyborg replies that it looks like "a person!" Robin tells him to contact Superman, but Cyborg reveals he's on Themyscira with Wonder Woman and not responding to his communications. Robin then tells him to use the Watchtower's orbital laser but the object is moving too fast. Damian asks where the Green Lanterns are and though Cyborg says they're en route, they won't make it in time to avoid casualties. Robin is among the gathered Regime forces stationed outside the Hall of Justice, silently watching as the sky itself turns green from the intensity of the Green Lantern Corps opening attack. When the resistance forces attack the Hall, Damian rushes to the Flash's defense when he sees Catwoman subdue him with a device, though his bo staff is destroyed simply from striking an armored Catwoman. Damian demands to know what Selina did to the Flash, and after she explains the device's design in non-lethally subduing the Flash, Damian goes on a rant, demanding to know if his father created it, before pointing out how he was always thinking up ways to hurt heroes. Damian asks Catwoman if she thinks his father hasn't developed something to exploit all of their weaknesses, and if his father really loves her. Catwoman, disgusted, just tells Damian to shut up before saying his father is better off without him. Robin and Catwoman then engage in an off-screen fight that ends with Damian defeated. Robin's next appears in a locked cell with his hands cuffed, glaring at a teasing Catwoman. Injustice vs Masters of the Universe He appear as Batman when Swamp Thing brings He-Man to Him and his allies. He warn him about the treat that pose Superman and his follower after he defeated Brainiac and take control of his ship. They are interrupted by Orko and Teela that mistook them with enemy. But he finally convince them to join their cause and say that he let Cyborg and Starfire on their universe. On earth, he informs He-Man and his allies about the situation before preparing a plan to strike after telling He-Man about Superman's past and how he turned bad. Later He gets angry when he learned that Teela let He-Man go away in Blüdhaven but while was arguing with her, He-Man appears with Bane and Copperhead's Kryptech suit telling everyone that he has a plan. Later when they where about to attack the Black Oracle he reveals his name to He-Man and tells him that the only difference between them is that Adam honor his parent. When they break in The Black Oracle, He tried to make his father remember him but his neck was snapped by Wonder Woman and that woke up the original Batman. Category:Injustice Comic character page Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Heroes